elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gnosis
The Gnosis is a Megaship owned by Canonn Interstellar Research Group. Capable of faster-than-light travel, The Gnosis is intended to be deployed to locations of ongoing scientific interest such as Alien Structures, Ancient Ruins, and Thargoid Surface Sites. The vessel was launched on May 18, 3303 in the Varati system, and can be found at its current location in the Flight Plan. History Construction A 10-tier community goal was launched by the Canonn Interstellar Research Group requesting deliver 35 million tons of Indium, Computer Components, and Tea to help build a new Megaship to serve as the Canonn's mobile command post. It started on May 11, 3303, and 9,721 players contributed to complete the goal in 64 hours. The average delivery rate of goods was 9114 tons per minute.YouTube: The Gnosis - Canonn Research Group's New Megaship!Frontier Forums: Canonn Launches Gnosis Campaign (Trade)YouTube: Elite Dangerous: Canonn Mega Ship - The Situation with Elite Maiden jump On September 25, 3303, it was announced that The Gnosis would attempt its first hyperspace jump from Varati to Hyades Sector AQ-Y d81 on September 28th. Any ships docked in The Gnosis's hangars at the time of the jump will travel with it to the destination. Canonn Gnosis Division warned that pilots in the vicinity of The Gnosis who do not dock and enter a hangar will not travel with the ship, and also risk severe damage or ship loss due to the jump's energy vortex.r/EliteDangerous: Megaship Gnosis will attempt to jump on the 2.4 release day A flight operations plan for The Gnosis was also posted at hangars within the ship that confirmed two additional jumps were planned for the immediate future.r/EliteDangerous: Cannon Gnosis megaship Travel Plans! The Gnosis's first jump was a success, and it arrived safely with its passengers in Hyades Sector AQ-Y d81.#IRodeTheGnosis We made it successfully to Hyades Sector AQ-Y D81 from Varati. Subsequent jumps have occurred without incident. Cone Sector expedition On August 13, 3304, Canonn Gnosis Division updated the flight plan of The Gnosis and announced plans to jump from Outotz ST-I d9-4 to Cone Sector FN-J b9-0 in the Cone Sector region for a four-week tour from September 6 to October 4. The Cone Sector was an inaccessible pocket of systems surrounded by a larger permit-locked sector that was too wide for conventional vessels to jump through. Canonn Gnosis Division advised that traveling aboard The Gnosis would be the only way to safely enter or exit the Cone Sector for the foreseeable future. On October 4, when The Gnosis departed the Cone Sector, any pilots not secured in a hangar aboard The Gnosis before it jumps would be left behind and trapped in the region indefinitely for as long as their ship held out.Frontier Forums: ***Attention Explorers*** GNOSIS Jumps planned THROUGH a permit Lock ! On August 28, the Pilots Federation placed Cone Sector FN-J b9-0 and all other systems in the Cone Sector under a permit-lock. The following day, the organisation explained that the Cone Sector was believed to contain high concentrations of a newly-encountered and extremely dangerous Thargoid Interceptor variant, the Hydra, and had placed the permit-lock in the interest of public safety. Nonetheless, Canonn Gnosis Division confirmed that The Gnosis would attempt the jump to Cone Sector FN-J b9-0 as scheduled.GalNet: New Thargoid Interceptor Encountered After The Gnosis arrived in the Outotz ST-I d9-4 system on August 30, the Eagle Eye array intercepted Thargoid transmissions that referenced the same system, implying that The Gnosis's movements had drawn the Thargoids' attention and the vessel was under their observation. This also coincided with the sudden and unexplained disappearance of all Thargoid Scouts from the Core Systems and the Pleiades Nebula.Canonn Research: Special Eagle Eye Report Week 26 – 01/09/3304 In a speech to the galactic community broadcast from The Gnosis on September 2, Canonn's leader Dr. Arcanonn stated, "Today we stand on the edge together, as we have so many times before. There are those who do not want us to take this leap of faith into the unknown. There are those whose reasons remain a mystery and yet expect us to blindly obey to their restrictions. By being aboard The Gnosis today I can only presume that all of you have chosen to to defy the boundaries placed upon us. Unless you have experienced an extremely ill-timed ship breakdown. Anyway, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all, Gnosis Crew, Canonneers, Explorers, Traders, Miners, Mercs, Pirates, and ill-advised tourists, for joining us on this voyage, wherever it may lead. Dr. Arcanonn out."Canonn Research: CFN Report – Gnosis Jump Report and Dr Arcanonn On September 6, when The Gnosis attempted the jump to Cone Sector FN-J b9-0, it was interrupted by a Thargoid attack. Captain Mathius Leander of the Gnosis command crew transmitted the following emergency message: "We were a short way into our journey when the Gnosis was hyperdicted by a group of Thargoid vessels. The wrench back into real space caused severe internal damage to multiple systems, including the frame shift drive. There's no doubt that we would have been destroyed if not for some of the Commanders travelling with us. They lured the Thargoids away while ejecting meta-alloys from their holds. The aliens were more interested in scooping up the meta-alloys than attacking us. The Commanders later reported that the Thargoid vessels were the recently identified Hydra Interceptors. The Gnosis is currently adrift close to the eighth planet of the Outotz ST-I d9-6 system. We have begun essential repairs, but there is a risk that the Thargoids may return before we can escape the system."GalNet: Gnosis Stranded Pilots undocking from The Gnosis reported coming under immediate attack from Thargoid Interceptors and Thargoid Scouts of various types, with casualties quickly mounting under the onslaught. Space in the vicinity of The Gnosis was also saturated with Non-Human Signal Sources.YouTube: Elite Dangerous Gnosis Thargoid AttackYouTube: Returning to the Gnosis under attack In the aftermath of the incident, Canonn officials expressed their disappointment that the Cone Sector expedition was not to be, but noted that the attempt and failure had provided an opportunity to study the Hydra Interceptors up close and in combat. The discovery of at least two Barnacle clusters and one Thargoid Surface Site in Outotz ST-I d9-6 also evidenced the wider region's significance in relation to the Thargoids.Canonn Research: Gnosis Jump Fails Recent travels Canonn Gnosis Division originally planned to take The Gnosis on a long-term trip into the Formidine Rift when it departed the Cone Sector on October 4. After the Thargoid attack and failed jump to the Cone Sector, the Rift expedition was reevaluated since it would take almost a year for The Gnosis to travel there and back. As an alternative, it was proposed that The Gnosis should instead investigate nebulae around the Core Systems for possible Thargoid activity. Canonn members voted in favor of the nebula plan, which would take The Gnosis on a tour of the NGC 7822 Nebula, the Cave Nebula, the Elephant's Trunk Nebula, the Pelican Nebula, the North America Nebula, and the Sadr Region. The Gnosis departed Outotz ST-I d9-6 and made its first jump toward the NGC 7822 Nebula on September 27, 3304. On December 7, 3304, The Gnosis command crew announced a course change that would take the vessel to HR 1185 near the Pleiades Nebula by January 17, 3305, and then onward to Guardian space and some normally inaccessible systems beyond the galactic plane. Flight Plan 3303 3304 3305 Notes *The Gnosis has a maximum jump range of 551 LY. It jumps only on Thursdays at 07:00 hours UTC, during server downtime, provided it is scheduled to make a jump that week. Canonn submits a slate of new destinations to Frontier Developments for approval on a monthly basis. *The Gnosis is the first Megaship to be created by a Community Goal and owned by a player group. *Players who participated in the CG to build The Gnosis received an exclusive Canonn Ship Decal. Frontier intended to add the ability to earn the decal by becoming Allied with the Canonn faction in Varati, but was unable to include this feature in 2.4, and is examining alternative methods to allow players to acquire the decal.Frontier Forums: CANONN Decals *Following The Gnosis's failed jump to Cone Sector FN-J b9-0, Frontier Developments Community Manager Will Flanagan explained that the system had never been intended to be accessible and leaving it and other systems in the Cone Sector without a permit lock was an oversight. When Canonn requested taking The Gnosis to Cone Sector FN-J b9-0, rather than simply denying the request and applying a permit lock, the developers decided to make it into an event involving the players and the new Hydra Variant Thargoid Interceptors; approximately 11,000 players boarded The Gnosis for the resulting "Cone Sector expedition". Flanagan went on to say that the Cone Sector and other permit-locked regions had been set aside for future content, and for that reason The Gnosis would not be able to re-attempt the jump to Cone Sector FN-J b9-0.Frontier Forums: Let's talk about Gnosis and the Cone Sector Videos File:The_Gnosis_-_Canonn_Research_Group's_New_Megaship! File:Leaving_On_The_Gnosis File:Elite Dangerous Gnosis Thargoid Attack‎ File:Returning to the Gnosis under attack Gallery File:Gnosis-Megaship.jpg|The Gnosis above Varati A 6 shortly after its construction File:The-Gnosis-Megaship.png|The Gnosis megaship Gnosis.jpg|Landing about 24 hours before The Gnosis's maiden jump File:Gnosis-Megaship-Side.png|The Gnosis Megaship side view File:The-Gnosis-Megaship-Sideview.png|Gnosis Megaship underside view File:The Gnosis name panel.png|Close-up of The Gnosis's nameplate File:The Gnosis Canonn logo.png|Close-up of the Canonn logo on The Gnosis File:Nova Imagem de Bitmap.png|The Gnosis in Hyades Sector AQ-Y d81 File:The Gnosis Proxima Centauri.png|The Gnosis orbiting Proxima Centauri File:The Gnosis Outotz ST-I d9-4 A 3.png|The Gnosis orbiting Outotz ST-I d9-4 A 3, prior to the failed Cone Sector jump File:The-Gnosis-Megaship-Sideview-2.png|Gnosis sideview File:The Gnosis Flyooe Dryeia JJ-G d11-0.png|The Gnosis at Flyooe Dryeia JJ-G d11-0 References Category:Megaships Category:Vessels